Harry potter: the blind mage
by Jackq140
Summary: DONT BOTHER TO READ THIS FANFIC. this was just an experiment for fanfiction and it is unlikely i will ever go back to it. The one which is updating is Avatar: out of balance.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter: the blind mage

Voldemort is never beaten and continues to conquer and expand his dominion over the world, Harry's parents are killed but Sirius escapes with Harry to number 12 grimmauld place.

Chapter one: The death of James and Lilly.

It was 10:00 pm on Halloween and the Potters were happy. After many years of running and hiding, finally Dumbledore had found them a place which was safe. Of course that was all the more important now that they had a little boy, Harry James Potter. Because of this feeling of security however, James and Lilly had let their guard down; James's wand was on the desk in their room and Lilly's was in her coat pocket, hanging up. So that's how the scene of their death was, Lilly bouncing little Harry on her knee whilst he giggled and James smiling and talking.

BANG, their door was obliterated into thousands of tiny little splinters the force of the explosion sending these shards to dig massive tears in their beautifully decorated wall. As lord Voldemort glided across the floor he smirked disdainfully and muttered hatefully under his breath "I suppose i shouldn't have expected any different from a filthy mudblood and a blood traitor. Leaving your only chance of escape in a coat, how pathetic." Using his mage sense to locate both wands and the troublesome family, Voldemort aimed a dark curse at the first wand and stepped into the threshold of their living room. In front of him stood that pathetic blood traitor,_ what was his name again? Jack? Holmes? Oh of course that was it, James. How mundane. _A look of determination crossed James's face as he shouted "Lilly take Harry and RUN! I'll hold him off!" _Hold me off, without a wand, who does he think he is? No matter, I'll just destroy him and then the boy and be rid of that stupid prophecy bringing doubt to my followers. _"Avada Kadavra!" A green light flashed from the end of his 13 inch yew wand and once again he thanked the fact that he took both the tail feathers of that phoenix, for double the power. Just as it reached the man though, a lamp flew across the room to intercept it, shattering apart when it did so.

Voldemort looked up in shock to see the tendrils of fading magic coming from the baby's hands just as the woman took him from the room. _Hmmm, it seems that boy does have some power, but then; so do I. _With that, a stream of black tendrils as dark as night burst from his want and pierced James's skin, The man screamed a sound so horrible and filled with pain that the baby would remember it for life. Voldemort just smirked and stepped over the fallen body in leisurely pursuit of his last two targets. He came over to the last door to find the woman staring defiantly at him her hands spread defensively and her back to the baby which sat surprisingly calm inside the crib, only a few tears trickling down the side of it's face. "Please don't take harry, don't, please! Just take me instead I beg you!" _How pathetic, begging for mercy._ "Out of my way you insolent wench!" Using a burst of wandless magic he banished the bitch into the side of the wall. Glancing left he saw her slumped over, blood drenching her head, clearly dead. Looking at the boy he smiled until he saw what was happening. Errant magic was being drawn towards the child and he was pointing at Voldemort, he was crying fiercely now. Then the child spoke, "MUMMA!" and then there was a surge of magic and Voldemort found himself to have apparrated all the way to the ocean. _That damn boy, now I have to find my way back and get him again! But at least he can't go far..._

**... Meanwhile.**

Sirius was panicking, he realised it was a mistake, it was stupid to let Wormtail be secret keeper but he had seemed so sure of himself. Now he was missing and Sirius need to warn James and Lilly to find a new hiding place. But what if he was too late? _No I can't think like that I have to get to them! I CAN'T FAIL THEM DAMMIT! _ Reaching the house, his heart stopped, jumping through the door he ran to the living room to see James lying there, some dark magic had malformed his body into a dry husk and tears fell on him from Sirius. He pressed on, coming to the baby's room he saw Lilly lying there blood covering her and he despaired, but a ray of hope crossed him as he saw his godson, Harry still alive and well. Running towards him, Sirius gently lifted harry out the cot, tears still falling around him and whispered. "I promise you harry, I will not fail to protect you this time." And with that he apparrated out of the house thinking of a place he knew they would be safe, a place he swore never to return to, number 12 Grimmauld place.

Voldemort was furious, not only had that little boy banished him, but when he returned he found that he had escaped and there were no traces of magic to be found. It seems it was time to torture a few pathetic followers, that would let out some of his rage and frustration, and show them not to doubt Voldemort's lead. But not before he destroyed the remainders of this house "CONFRINDO" a jolt of flame erupted striking the house and it exploded in a red hot inferno of magic. _How relieving, _CRACK.

**At Hogwarts headmaster's office...**

... _It can't be, I just felt the wards around Godricks hollow fall, what about the fillius charm, it must be a malfunction after all my protections are faultless, but still I'd better check it out._ "Sorry to interrupt Cornelius, but it seems there is an urgent matter that I have to check on, could we continue this another time?" "Of course, but what so imp-"CLACK "-ortant that you leave halfway through my sentence." CLACK and Dumbledore appeared at the scene of Godricks Hollow. _Oh no, they have failed. _After further investigation of the house no-one would find any trace of Harry's body and coincidentally Sirius disappeared, believed to have gone over to Voldemort. Harry Potter was believed dead by all except Voldemort and he was free to continue his era of distruction.


	2. Chapter 2: a magical age

**Chapter 2: A magical age.**

Six years after the disaster at Godricks Hollow. HOOOOOT, that was the sound of a party horn right in Harry's ear at 7:00 in the morning. "arrrghh Sirius come on it's seven o'clock!" Harry was rudely awoken at this ungodly hour on the 31st of July apparently because "it's your birthday harry, lucky number seven!" Five minutes later harry had stumbled down the stairs past decorations of a house so luxurious it's nowhere near recognisable to what it was when they first arrived there six years ago. During his sleep walk to breakfast that day, Harry reflected about what he had done since living there. Most of Sirius's time had been spent changing the house from its state before, fill of dark objects, there life had been relatively relaxed, harry had developed the beginnings of an understanding of magic and learnt how to organise his mind, well to the extent a seven year old can anyway. The only downside had been the lack of company due to being unable to leave the house often. Since the attack Voldemort had increased in power, he now controlled all of Britain and had expanded into some of magical Europe and America. The muggles weren't really sure what was going on, they seemed to believe that some secret terrorist organisation had done all of this, but one thing was for sure, they knew they had been invaded.

Harry slumped in his chair to find a piping hot full English breakfast laid out in front of him. Harry quickly thanked Kreacher (their resident house elf) and got stuck into his food. "mmmhmm delicious Kreacher, well done" Harry said whilst stuffing his face. "Thank you master Harry" Kreacher replied bowing and leaving the room. _It's amazing how happy and helpful he is now that we treat him well, at one point we almost had to get rid of him, not that we ever mistreated him but it was obvious before that serious didn't like him. _"So harry, what do you want to do for your birthday?" asked Sirius. "ummm can we go to the zoo please?" Harry begged. "Of course we can Harry it is your birthday after all and seven is a special age for wizards." Sirius bemusedly answered. "Oh yeah, I'm meant to have my first magical growth spurt this year aren't I?" "That's right, anytime now you should start to feel it, but i warn you as your parents were both powerful wizards and you have always had a lot of magic, it's likely to be a painful experience." Harry sobered at the mention of his parent's; sometimes he still had nightmares of his dad and mums deaths.

Around an hour later Sirius and Harry were arriving at the London zoo and harry was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. They had visited around 8 zoos together in the last 6 years as Harry had always seemed particularly fond of animals and they of him in fact. They wondered around the zoo for a couple of hours until they came across the reptile section. "Sirius, can I go look at the python please?" as Sirius looked at the large python, (about 19 feet in length) he nodded and went to look at the chameleons. Harry had been admiring the snake for a few minutes before a boy a little older than him and much bigger, although mostly from fat, waddled over with three cronies flanking him "hey look at that snake let's make it move!" he walked straight into Harry then pushed him into the glass, hard. The boy and his cronies laughed and pointed at him, but then harry felt his magic slip. "uh oh" a surge of magic burst from him pushing the fat kids on their collective arses and suddenly the glass containing the snake disappeared.

The boys were crying and the leader started shouting to his parents "Mum Dad this freak pushed me over!" the boys parents, a skinny mum and a fat dad came bustling over. As Harry stood up he saw the mum worrying over him "oh no duddiekins he didn't hurt you to bad did he?" feeling the back of his head as he felt a little woozy, he took his hand away to see blood. _Oh no this isn't going to well is it? _The fat man came up to him a vein on his forehead looking ready to burst and his face quickly turning redder and redder. "Who do you think you are manhandling my buy, I have half a mind to teach you a lesson right he-"Just as he was getting fully worked up there was a hissing noise and the man was staring past him, looking left harry saw the emerging python slither over the barrier and towards the group, harry felt a tingling and he could of swore that the snake spoke. "Thanksss friend have a niccccce oneee" just as this happened Sirius finally seemed to have noticed that something was happening and came running. "What the hell is going on here, are you alright harry?" the snake seemed to have slithered off somewhere and most people were paying attention to that. "What's going on here is that your son or whatever has attacked my boy and I. EXPECT. PUNISHMENT!" At this point harry got angry "I Did Not attack your son , he pushed me over and... and umm." _How i am going to explain that one? _Just as he was starting to despair however, Sirius pieced together what had happened and looking around he saw that at everyone else was gone after the snake, he subtly pointed his wand at the family and modified their memory's so that they thought the injuries had come from a fight between their son and his cronies. He took harry gently by the hand and the left for home. _What a disaster of a birthday._

**In a secret hideout somewhere in England...**

"So we still have no leads as to what he who must not be named is doing in England when he has a full war going on in the continent?" asked Dumbledore. Mad eye Moody seemed to have something to say so he motioned him to speak. "I don' think it really matter wha' he's for, we got an opportunity to kill em." Although Moody had been scarred many more times in the war than anyone else he still kept his usual views on how to act, unfortunately for him no one else even thought it was possible for Voldemort to die anymore, especially now that they prophesised boy was presumed dead. "I don't think that's such a good idea, we don't know where he is and all other assassination attempts haven't even fazed him, it's as if he knew we were coming" Professor McGonagall said this almost as if she was telling off a student _although neither her or I teach any longer now that Voldemort controls Hogwarts, I suppose she misses it. _"I have to agree with Minerva here Alastair I do apologise, I think what we need to focus on is gaining support. Which is why I am suggesting this."

"I would like to send Hagrid and Madame Maxime into the alps in search for the giants that live there and i wish you to try to gain their aid." They gave their nods of approval. "McGonagall and Alastair i want you to look for all the ex aurors and officials that might be willing to help us in Britain." Again, nods. "Bane I'd like you to find centaurs and tell them of us." He nodded grudgingly but said "i will but you know a lot of the herds won't be happy with me for helping humans. Dumbledore nodded. "the rest of you i want to gather as many contacts with people you know and start doing whatever you can to resist the death eater's but don't do anything that will bring attention to yourselves." _There that should renew their confidence in me, now i can continue on without them being suspicious. _"Unless there's anything else someone wants to add i suggest we finish up here?" no-one had anything to say so the group stood up and left. Dumbledore reflected to himself about the state of the order of the phoenix _i swear it seems only yesterday when there was over 150 members of the order of phoenix and we were all well equipped and organised, no what do i have, 18 members and only 4 of them really are of any use in a fight besides me. Maybe it's doubly a good thing i have them recruiting again._

Back at the house an hour later Harry had explained what happened to Sirius and healed his wounds before leaving to get a movie and some treats for tonight. This made it a tad confusing that he still had that tingling sensation, _and in fact it's gotten stronger too, i wonder if it's to do with that magic growth spurt thing that Sirius was talking about._ After waiting around for another hour the tingling sensation had gotten stronger and he was starting to ache, he felt as if he was full up with something ready to explode. He heard the door open and Sirius spoke "I'm home harry and I bought chicken run!" Harry stood and shakily went to the door he said "**Sirius, i, feel, weird.**" Only instead of coming out normally it sounded ethereal, almost ghostly, and with that Harry lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

Sirius had been stunned when he saw harry, the child was sparkling with electricity, his clothes and hair whirring as if in a tornado centred around harry, but most frightening of all; was his eyes. What was usually a bright green, just like his mothers had been, was now a mass of colours constantly shifting and changing, and it was glowing, glowing with a power so obvious it scared the shit out of him. Then harry spoke in that ethereal voice and collapsed, Sirius quickly cast a cushioning charm on the floor to break his floor then used _wingardian leviosa_ to carry him up to his room. Laying him gently on the bed, he set to work gathering water and warding the room so that whatever happened, the damage would be reduced as possible. _It looks like Harry's going to be more powerful than i thought, and i thought that i had a rough time in my magical growth periods, even my 11__th__ was now where near as bad as this, i just hope he's ok. _


End file.
